LOONA Fansite List
'Fansites '(also called 'Fansite masters') are fans who take pictures and film their idols during events and concerts. They are commonly called 'masternims' by the other fans. Nowadays kpop fansites post their pictures and videos on twitter and sometimes YouTube but they used to maintain their own websites (thus fansite) where they upload their works. Lists LOONA OT12 HeeJin HyunJin HaSeul YeoJin ViVi Kim Lip JinSoul Choerry Yves Chuu Go Won Olivia Hye Most followed fansites (non OT12): +3k followers as of Dec. 2019 # locomotion - - 30,8k followers # LIPTIGHT - - 20,2k followers # kiss my lips. - - 19,1k followers # PEACH AND CREAM - - 18,2k followers # Lovely Sign - & - 18,2k followers # MILKYVI - - 17,4k followers # FIRST APPLE - & - 17,1k followers # trust issues. - - 16,1k followers # blue moon - - 14,7k followers # 김지니닷컴 (KIMJINI.COM) - - 14,2k followers # SOMETHING HIGHLIGHT - - 13,7k followers # offbeat - - 12,013k followers # lomography - - 11,5k followers # Bakery in Wonderland - - 11,248k followers # Blood Plum - - 11,033K followers # BLUE LIGHT - - 10,829k followers (LOCKED, since november 2019) # EyeLight - - 10,656k followers (INACTIVE ?) # Melting moon - - 10,392k followers (INACTIVE ?) # white swan. - - 10,144k followers # SING A SOUL - - 10,059k followers # Time in October (시월의 시간) - '' ''- 9,847k followers - (LOCKED) # Choerry Jubiles - - 9,652k followers # PH 6.13 - - 9,612k followers # Purple Cherry - - 9,577k followers # BELLA VOCE - 9,335k followers # Luminance - - 8,448k followers # Moonrise Kingdom - - 8,138k followers (INACTIVE ?) # LAMB - - 8,112k followers # Huff N Puff - & - 7,714k followers - (REST in 050519, then CLOSED in 190927 ) # Aquarius - & - 7,595k followers # on the grin. - - 7,528k followers (INACTIVE ?) # Think of Blue - - 7,506k followers # MSTK - 7,381k followers (INACTIVE ?) # Chuupa Chuups! - 7,239k followers # 니빵내빵- - 7,062k followers # Classic Green - - 6,937k followers # choose me - - 6,791k followers (INACTIVE since August 2018) # CAPTIVATED. - - 6,751k followers # pervade - 6,463k followers # coralize - - 6,440k followers # Nest of haseul. - 6,361k followers # kimnunmool- - 6,321k followers # LOVEIT - 6,286k followers # L'ESTATE - & - 6,182k followers # Pink Skies - - 6,156k followers # choerry on top - - 5,983k followers # ALL. - - 5,890k followers # DUSTGLASS - 5,881k followers (INACTIVE ?) # Chuu&Berry - - 5,670k followers (INACTIVE since August 2018) # Greentea. - - 5,591k followers (LOCKED) # LUMINOUS ALLURE - 5,720k followers # 6시 내고원 (@My_Gowon) - - 5,642k followers # 귀엽다 비비 (cutie vivi) - - 5,659k followers # switchback - 5,412k followers # Heejin Bar - - 5,402k followers # Focus On - - 5,164k followers # ᴄʜᴜᴜ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ - - 5,079k followers (REST since 6 Sept. 2018) # 별을 닮은 아이 - - 4,927k followers (CLOSED since 2 Jan. 2019) # ChouChuu - - 4,798k followers (CLOSED since 3 Jan. 2018) # ChuuMing - - 4,758k followers (INACTIVE since 20 Oct. 2018) # Strychnine - - 4,612k followers # Ev. (Elegant Vibe) - - 4,347k followers # Dear My Autumn - - 4,317k followers # Dear Lilac. - 4,282k followers - (INACTIVE ?) # 한달 한날 (one month one day) - - 4,216k followers # BLUE PARADISE - - 4,084k followers # vantablack - - 3,993k followers # Garden of olivia - - 3,983k followers - (INACTIVE ?) # contact my heart - - 3,980k followers # #about Lip - - 3,768k followers (LOCKED) # Wait4Kiss - - 3,689k followers (REST since 28 August 2019) # I GET CRAZY - - 3,640k followers (CLOSED since 9 June 2018) # Choerry Pick - - 3,519k followers # DEAR MY SPRING - - 3,482k followers # DYVE INTO YOU - - 3,291k followers # Cherry Moon - - 3,227k followers (INACTIVE ?) # 11:11 - - 3,158k followers (INACTIVE since February 2019) # chuuing gum - - 3,159k followers # Heart Flip - - 3,015 followers (INACTIVE since 4 June 2018) Loona Day and their other fansites aren't taken into account. Trivia * Fansites have organised projects (foodtrucks, cup holders event/cafés) and photography exhibitions for special occasions. Some fansites are friends and organise these projects together. * LOONASTATION for the LOONAVERSE concert. ** LIPTIGHT ** kiss my lips. ** PH 6.13 ** Greentea. ** white swan. * Log (LOONA 1st anniversary exhibiton) Framed photagraphies from this event were later in sale. ** LIPTIGHT ** kiss my lips. ** PH 6.13 ** lomography ** offbeat * locomotion is organising Serendipity, their "1st Exhibition for chuu". * JinSoul's fansite trust issues. opened another fansite dedicated to pictures of all the members, commitment issues.. * Huff N Puff (Heejin/Hyunjin) & Lovely Love are managed by the same person. Links * https://twitter.com/INTL_LOONA/lists/ Category:Orbit Category:LOONA